Poe and the Water of Life
by starwenn
Summary: Poe must find the Water of Life to save his mother Queen Leia...but his brothers Armitage and Benjamin want the water and the kingdom for themselves.


**Poe and the Water of Life**

Rating: PG

Pairings: Poe/Rey, Han/Leia

Disclaimer: The franchise belongs to George Lucas and the Walt Disney Company.

Once upon a time, Queen Leia of Naboo had three sons. Hot-tempered and moody Prince Benjamin was her own child by her late husband, King Han. She had adopted Prince Armitage and Prince Poe from neighboring kingdoms. Armitage and Benjamin were haughty and spoiled, forever taunting their brother about his lower status and having come from a smaller kingdom. Good-natured Poe just laughed and ignored their teasing, preferring to ride around the countryside astride his orange paint pony Bee Bee.

It came a time when the good queen fell ill. Her three sons gathered around her sick bed as Lor San Tekka, the old magician and healer, shook his head. "I'm sorry, boys. The only thing that may save her is The Water of Life."

"The Water of Life?" Prince Benjamin raised an eyebrow, looking rather like his ever-skeptical father. "I thought that was just a myth. Our Uncle Luke of Atch-To, his ward, and their Jedi knights went looking for it years ago, but they never returned."

Poe nodded, frowning. "Mother Leia misses him terribly. I think that's part of why she got sick. Uncle Luke and Father Han were the loves of her life, and she pines for them."

"His Majesty was right, of course." Lor San Tekka pulled a dusty old book from the queen's library. "The Water of Life exists in the old Castle of Jakku. If you can find King Luke and his court, you'll find the castle." He showed them the map in the book. "It's a dangerous undertaking, passing through the Takodana Forest and over the Starkiller Mountains, but if you succeed, it will save your mother. She may even be so grateful, she'll make the ones who bring it back her sole heir."

"I'll do it." Prince Benjamin stepped up to the magician. "I'm the oldest, and Mother's real son. I'll go."

So the Prince Benjamin rode off on his magnificent black stallion Nine-E. Upon his entrance into the Takodana Forest, he encountered a strange little old woman outside of a tavern. She had wrinkled red skin and enormous glasses that made her blink owlishly.

"Hey, old lady," he called, "do you know the way to the Castle of Jakku?"

"I do indeed." She looked up from the well, where she was gathering water. "I'll help you, if you'll stop and have a bite and a bit of water with me."

"Oh please." Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Look, you old crone, I don't have the time for this. Just tell me where the castle is."

"Over there." She pointed into the trees. "Through the Starkiller Mountain pass. But I must warn you, it's very narrow. No human or animal can pass through it."

"I can. I'm the best rider in the Kingdom of Naboo." He pushed her aside. "Move, lady. I have magic healing water to find."

But the old lady was right, as it turned out. The pass between the mountains was so narrow, Prince Benjamin and his mount soon became stuck fast. They couldn't get out, no matter how hard they struggled.

When Benjamin didn't return, Armitage begged to go next. "I'm a much better rider than that silly fool," he sniffed. "I'll bring back the water and become the next heir."

Armitage took up on his orange mare Millicent, following the same route through the Takodana Forest and past the tavern. He stopped by the old woman as she gathered water. "Missus, do you know the way to the Castle of Jakku?"

"I do." The old woman frowned. "But first, I need some help with this water."

"Help yourself," the young red-head sniffed. "I'm too busy to fetch water. I must find this castle if I'm to become king."

"Very well." Maz pointed him towards the mountain pass. "Go that way. But be careful. It's narrow."

"I'm an excellent rider." Armitage smirked. "Unlike my brother Ben, I shall have no trouble." But he too became stuck fast in the crevasse and couldn't move an inch.

When they didn't return, Poe begged to be sent out. Tekka was wary at first, but Poe pleaded so desperately, and the queen was so terribly ill, that he relented. The young prince set out on Bee Bee the very next day.

The old woman was still by the well when he arrived. "Hello, missus," he said when he saw her struggling with the bucket of water. "Oh, let me help you with that!"

"Thank you, young man." She smiled up at him as he took the bucket. "That's very kind of you. Would you like to have a bite of dinner and some water with me?"

Poe nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you, missus." 

"My name is Maz, young man." He held the door open gallantly for her. "Thank you. And you are the Prince Poe, the adopted son of Queen Leia. I've heard many things about you, Your Highness. They said you had a good heart, unlike your spoiled brothers."

"Thank you, Mistress Maz." Poe sat down at the table in her rustic inn while she brought him thick, dark bread and hearty pork stew. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I can't stay for long. I must find the Water of Life. My mother, Queen Leia, is very sick. She may be dying. If I can't find the water..." He choked back a sob, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "I love her dearly. She took me in, raised me like I was her own son."

"Queen Leia is a good ruler. Her husband King Han was, too. He was a dear friend of mine, many years ago. Everyone was heartbroken when he passed on." Maz leaned into a cupboard. "I'd rather see you rule the kingdom than one of those obnoxious brothers of yours."

She emerged with three loaves of bread, some dried meat, and a key. "Some of this dried meat and bread is for you on your journey. The rest is to feed the lions who guard the gates. The key will open the gates and any door in the entire castle. But you must not be there for longer than 12 hours. Otherwise, the sorcerer who owns the castle will place you under a trance and keep you there forever."

Poe moved on after he ate and paid Maz for her kindness. She gave him a more accurate map than Lor San Tekka's, one that took him around the Starkiller Mountains and across the dusty desert plains of Jakku. The castle was hidden in an oasis, a lush green valley in the desert sands.

Poe lead Bee Bee up to the gates, tying her to a near-by palm. "Is anyone there?" There were two lions on either side of the gates. Poe tossed them the bread. It distracted them long enough for him to open the gate with the key.

Beyond the gate was a well filled with shining, sweet water in the center of the most beautiful garden he'd ever seen. Shady blossoming trees lined his path, and a stone bench was set out in the cool grass. The prince wanted badly to stop and rest among the brilliant flowers, but he first had to find King Luke and his retinue.

The doors creaked as he made his way into a dazzling hall, draped with fine tapestries and lit by soft lamps. Five knights in shining armor sat at a large table in the center of the room. They seemed to neither see, nor hear him. Poe took the rings from their fingers as proof he'd found them and moved on.

He spent several hours exploring the castle. In one room filled with weapons, he found a sword with a finely engraved silver handle and a blade made of glowing blue steel. It was so beautiful that he brought it with him. Wandering in the kitchen, he enjoyed a meal of the last of his dried meat and a loaf of bread that never seemed to end, no matter how many chunks he sliced from it. He took the loaf and some fruit from the cupboard for the journey home.

At last, he came to the tallest tower. It was so tall, it took the young man several hours to climb. Unlocking the heavy old oak door lead him into what appeared to be a cell. A young woman in a simple but elegant beige dress, with a crown over her shoulder-length brown hair, paced up and down before a pallet of straw.

Poe was so dazzled by her beauty, he didn't even notice when he stopped pacing to stare at his hip. "Where did you find my guardian's sword?"

"I...huh?" The young man shook his head to clear it. "Oh, this. It was in the weapons room downstairs." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but...who are you? I know I've seen you somewhere before..."

"I'm Princess Rey," the girl explained. "The ward of King Luke of Atch-To. Wicked Sultan Snoke of Jakku intends to marry me and make Luke and the Jedi knights his slaves. He's already put Luke under the same trance as our knights and everyone else he has in this wretched place." Rey nodded at the sword. "That's magic. Luke is a good sorcerer as well as a king. It'll kill anything it's swung at. You can level entire armies with one blow. The loaves can feed hundreds of people without end."

They made their way out through the gardens. Rey gasped as a gentle, bearded old man in ragged robes passed them. "Luke!" She called to him. "Come on. We have to get out of here, before the gates close!"

But Luke neither heard, nor saw them. He glided by them like one in a dream. The duo watched as he stopped by the well and drew a heavy bucket of water.

"Luke!" Rey tugged at his cape. "Luke, please, it's me!" But he continued to ignore her. He brought the water to the gates, where he placed the bucket on the ground and dropped to his knees in reverence before a statue of a wrinkled old man.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Poe asked, frowning. "My adopted mother Leia and my brothers and I miss him, and the kingdom of Atch-To mourns for their rulers."

"The sword!" Rey grabbed the weapon from the scabbard on Poe's waist. "This will restore him. It's his magic."

Poe put his hand around hers on the hilt. His deep black eyes gazed into her velvety brown ones. "We'll do this together. I have no magic, but I have my love. He's too good a man to be controlled like a puppet."

Together, they lifted the sword over the enchanted king. The sword glowed a deep blue, sending light over the prone figure. When it subsided, Luke's eyes were now a clear blue, rather than muddy and dark.

"Where am I?" He gazed around him, as if seeing the gates for the first time. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that terrible Snoke casting his spell over me and my Jedi and carrying Rey off to the tower. Then...nothing."

"Luke, we're free!" Rey hugged him. "We released you from the spell!"

"Poe." Luke gave him a hug. "The last time I saw you, you were still in short pants. You've become such a fine young man! Leia did the right thing by taking you in after Lord Kes and Lady Shara died."

"Thank you, Uncle." Poe's grin fell as they moved away. "I'm afraid I can't linger here. Mother Leia is very sick. She may be dying. The Water of Life is the only thing that will cure her."

"I can help with that." Luke went back to the castle and returned with a small cup. He gathered water from the bucket into the cup and stopped it with a cork. "Here. This is the Water of Life. It's the reason the sorcerer wanted this place."

"And I really think we ought to get the rest of our men and go, before we're all trapped here." Rey took Poe's hand. "Let's go wake up those knights. And then...maybe we can spend some time in the garden together?"

Poe smiled. "I would love to, Princess."

They did indeed awaken Luke's knights. While they prepared their horses in the stables, Poe and Rey took a walk around the gardens. They chatted the whole afternoon about this and that. Poe was delighted to see how much he and Rey had in common.

But they lingered too long. Luke interrupted their reverie hours later. "Rey!" He shouted. "We must leave at once! The gate is about to close!"

Poe looked at the just-lowering sun. "My god, has it really been twelve hours?"

Rey smiled at him. "Will you come visit us, after you bring the water back to your mother?"

"Give me a year to get things sorted out at home. Then I'll come back to you." He gave her a small kiss. "I promise."

Luke handed Poe the sword. "Keep this, and the bread, too. You may need it."

They streaked through the gates just as they were closing. Poe was the last one out, just as the gates clanged shut. He was so close, the gates took off a small piece of his heel. He winced, but wrapped it up and continued back across the desert to the mountains, and then to Takodana.

Maz was waiting for him when he arrived at her tavern. "You did it, my boy. You found The Water of Life! Your mother...and your birth parents...would be so proud of you."

"Thank you." Poe sighed as he lead Bee Bee to the stables. "Not only did I find the water, but I freed my uncle and his ward." Maz chuckled as Poe's face became dreamy. "Rey was so beautiful. I'd never seen a girl like her before."

"And you'll never see her again if you stumble into the well." Maz lead him around to the back. "I've heard of Luke's ward. They say she's as intelligent and brave as she is beautiful. She'll make a good match for you, my boy."

Poe frowned as he gave Bee Bee some hay. "I only wish I knew what happened to my brothers. Armitage and Ben disappeared after they came this way. No one ever saw them again, and there was no mention of bodies."

Maz made a face. "They're still stuck in the pass, where I left them. They're rude, inconsiderate, and selfish. Mark my words, boy. They care nothing about you or your mother. They just want the kingdom."

"But they're still my brothers." Poe followed her inside. "And it's not fair to them to be trapped like that forever."

Maz stared at him for a moment, then sighed herself. "All right. I'll let them out tonight. I still think this is a mistake."

Armitage and Benjamin rode to the tavern together the next day, complaining loudly about their long imprisonment. Poe rushed up to both of them and greeted them with hugs and slaps on the back. He told them everything that had transpired, from how Maz had helped him to his discovery of the castle and their uncle and his lovely ward. Benjamin and Armitage became sorely jealous, but they could do nothing while in Maz's domain.

They left for home the next morning. The trio first passed through the Kingdom of Bespin, which was under attack by the same Sorcerer of Jakku who owned the castle and his army, the First Order. Poe lent King Lando his sword to slay their armies, and his bread to feed his people. After the First Order had retreated, they went on their way.

The trio passed through two more lands, Queen Amilyn's Jurassic Fields and Queen Nora's Wextleyshire. Each time, they found that the First Order's armies had taken over. Poe would lend them the sword and the bread, and the queens would use them to destroy the sorcerer and his lackeys and feed their people. Benjamin even killed the sorcerer himself, slicing him in half with the sword.

Shortly after leaving Wextleyshire, they stopped at a small inn for the night. Benjamin and Armitage met in the common room while their brother slept upstairs. "This is a fine kettle of fish!" Armitage hissed. "Even though you were the one who killed Snoke, Poe will still get the kingdom and the hand of Uncle Luke's ward."

"I agree. It's not fair. If that witch hadn't tricked us, we'd be the ones with the water." He leaned over his ginger-haired brother. "Let's switch the water in his cup for the dirty water from the foul river near-by. Mother will think he tried to poison her and get rid of him. When we present her with the real water, she'll be so grateful, she'll make us the heirs."

"That's an excellent idea." Armitage smirked. "Let's do it now!"

Poe never saw Ben creep into his room and steal the cup. Nor did he witness Armitage take a similar cup from a shelf in the kitchen and fill it with river water. He never knew any of it, and chattered with his brothers as they left the next day as if nothing had happened.

They arrived at the castle soon after. Poe ran right to Leia's bedside with the cup. "Mother, I have it! I have the water! I found Uncle Luke and his daughter, too. They miss you and are hoping you'll be able to visit when you're well."

The moment he brought it too her lips, she choked and gasped. Lor San Tekka grabbed the cup from him. "That's...that's not the Water of Life!" He poured it into a bowl by her bedside. "It's ordinary river water. Poe, how could you have lied to us?"

"Because he wanted to rule the kingdom so badly." Armitage emerged behind them, with Benjamin following. "We were the ones who found the castle and the water, Lord Tekka. The kingdom is rightfully ours."

"Poe is a liar and a cheat." Benjamin held up the other cup. "This is the real water." He sat down by the queen's bedside. "Here you go, Mother." Indeed, the moment she sipped the water, she became as strong and hearty as she ever was.

Armitage and Benjamin were worried that Poe would give them away. They knew that neither their mother, nor Lor San Tekka entirely believed their story. That night, they ordered a huntsman who worked for them to take Poe out on his horse to a remote spot in Naboo and kill him.

Finn was the huntsman's name. In truth, he had a kind heart, and while he loved and admired Queen Leia, he disliked her elder sons. He did take Poe to the spot, but instead of killing him, he knelt before him. "My allegiance is to you, my liege, not your brothers. They are arrogant and selfish and never have a gentle word to say to any of us huntsmen. I would rather see you on the throne than them."

"Thank you, Finn." The young prince frowned. "But I don't think it's a good idea to return now. We'll have to seek shelter until we can figure out my brothers' treachery."

"My friend Rose lives with her sister Paige in the Kingdom of Cantonica." Finn nodded towards the shining spires over the hills. "Canto Bight, where they have a house, is one of the largest cities in any kingdom. It'll be easy to hide there."

Indeed, the two young women were more than glad to take them in. Canto Bight was an enormous city, even larger than Amidala City in Naboo. It was constantly crowded with people of all walks of life, and the tallest, brightest buildings the prince had ever seen. No one asked Poe any questions when Rose got him and Finn jobs with her in a nobleman's stables.

Several months later, three caravans filled with treasure arrived at the castle. Queen Leia's lady-in-waiting Kaydel came before her, giddy with surprise. "They're from the kingdoms of Bespin, Jurassic Fields, and Wextleyshire, Your Majesty," she squeaked. "Apparently, your son Poe helped drive the First Order Armies from your land, and Queen Nora says Benjamin slew Snoke himself."

Leia's frowned as she looked over the piles of gold, jewels, and precious spices and fuels that were the natural resources of Queen Amilyn's land. "I must talk to my sons about this. They said Poe betrayed me, that they were the ones who drove the First Order Armies from the land. I suspect Lor San Tekka was correct in believing they were treacherous." The older woman sighed as she stood to inspect the chests that the pages brought in. "I just wish I knew what happened to Poe. Benjamin says he's dead, but...I can feel that he's still alive somewhere."

"Your Majesty..." Pink spots appeared on Kaydel's delicate cheeks. "I...think I have some idea of where Poe is. He didn't die. The Huntsman Finn was a friend of mine. He vanished at the same time as the Prince. There's only one place where he might have taken him, and that's to Canto Bight. Rose and Paige Tico, who used to work in the stables here, may have given them shelter."

Leia nodded. "I will issue a proclamation that Prince Poe may return home safely, as he is the one who will inherit the throne. I've long suspected Benjamin and Armitage of treachery, even before I was sick. Those two would do anything to get what they want. I love them...but they love power more."

She went to visit her brother Luke in Atch-To. He was delighted to see her again. "My dear sister!" He hugged her. "How are you? How is Poe?"

Leia's face fell. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, brother. I'm afraid my sons may have tried to murder him, or at least driven him away."

"Aunt Leia!" Rey hurried out. "I'm so glad to see you!" She peered around her. "Where's Poe? I was hoping he'd be here. He said that he'd come back to me within a year. Well, it was almost a year ago that he found me at the castle, but I haven't seen him."

Leia shook her head sadly and explained what had happened to Rey. The girl looked despondent, but only for a minute. "What if," she began, "we built a road? A golden road? Father and I could put it in place with our magic?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why a golden road?"

Rey just gave him a grin. "To see who comes riding down it."

So it was done. The golden road was built with magic, twice as fast as any normal road. Luke and Rey called to their people and said that only the man who went straight up the road would become Rey's groom. Anyone else would be expelled.

Benjamin and Armitage heard about it first. They raced across the Kingdoms of Naboo and Atch-To, often nudging each other aside in their desire to be the first to the Jedi Castle. When they came to the gold road, they both stopped and rode on either side of it, not wanting to dirty such beautiful paving stones.

Rey, Luke, and Leia met them at the gates. Rey frowned as they crowded around her. "Not only are you not the men who rescued me, but you didn't ride on the road. You care more about gold and power than you do about me. I refuse to marry either of you." Luke, Leia, and the servants finally sent them on their way.

Meanwhile, Kaydel had gone to Rose and Paige's home to tell Poe the good news about Rey. He was so excited, he leaped onto Bee Bee and streaked across the countryside, barely noticing what he was riding on. He was admitted in the gates the moment he entered.

"Rey!" He swept her into his arms and swung her around. "I've missed you so much. You'll never believe everything that's happened to me."

"I'm just glad it's you." Rey looked behind him. "Didn't you see the gold road?"

Poe blinked. "I...huh? There was a gold road?" He shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking of anything but you."

"That's wonderful!" Rey threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground. "I knew you were the man for me. You love me, not what I am or what I have."

He just grinned back. "I know."

And so he and Rey were wed, bringing the kingdoms of Atch-To and Naboo together. Finn, Paige, and Rose were made their top advisers. Lor San Tekka remained as their court magician, teaching Rey to use magic, just like her guardian. Leia sent her knights to arrest Armitage and Benjamin, but they and their steeds had fled the kingdom. They took off on Armitage's ship the Finalyzer and were never seen or heard from again.

 **The End**


End file.
